A Shikigami's Night to Remember
by 9arm
Summary: The shikigamis pull off a concert using the song "A Night to Remember" from High School Musical. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Three years have passed since the events in Onmyou Taisenki. The Ten-Ryuu and Chi-Ryuu have decided to set up an organization which specializes in combating spiritual anomalies. After three years time, they have managed to gather Toujinshis for all of the seventy two shikigamis. The two sides decided to celebrate their union by hosting a party. One of the shikigamis, Namazubou, planned a concert for the organization's viewing pleasure…


	2. Before the Concert

In the Mikazuchi Building, the former Chi-Ryuu headquarters, many people were seated in a large hall. All of them wore formal clothes and talked to each other. These people are the employees of the Mikazuchi Building, the Ten-Ryuu and Chi-Ryuu Toujinshis, Asuka Yuuma, Asuka Souma, Nazuna, Mutsuki, Teru, Yakumo and Riku Tachibana. They were waiting for the concert that was to be held to celebrate the union of the Ten-Ryuu and Chi-Ryuu.

Riku and Yuuma, being the new heads of the two factions, took the front seats. Souma sat next to Yuuma while Nazuna, Mutsuki and Yakumo took the three seats next to Riku. "Brother, I can't wait for the concert," said Souma to Yuuma excitedly. "Everyone's excited, Souma. There's something that I've been thinking about the concert though…"

"What is it?" asked Souma. "I wonder why Namazubou wanted to keep the names of the performers a secret. Don't you think that's strange?" "Come to think of it, that's definitely strange," Souma replied to Yuuma's words. "Not to mention Namazubou asking for all the shikigamis to help him with the concert," said Riku who overheard the conversation.

"True, Riku. I wonder what he's up to?" said Yuuma. "Oh, it's starting!" said Souma. The hall turned dark. The curtain covering the stage opened revealing nothing but darkness. The audience was surprised at what they saw. "What's this? Where're the performers?" asked Yakumo. Suddenly, a spotlight was lit on the stage revealing Namazubou.

"Hey, everybody!" the shikigami spoke with a microphone in hand. "I hope you all enjoyed the food for the party earlier! Now, tonight, I am going to show all of you Ten-Ryuu and Chi-Ryuu dudes the most spectacular concert I have planned! Ladies and gentlemen, I present, "A Night to Remember"!" The spotlight was switched off leaving the stage in total darkness again. The moment that happened, the sound of music rang the stage.

Once the music was played, the stage became brightly lit. The audience was shocked to see the performers on the stage. Riku and Yuuma were shocked the most.

"Kogenta?" Riku exclaimed, his eyes wide open in surprise.


	3. The Concert Begins

[Kogenta]:

Cause now it's official

[Bannai]:

Cant back out, can't back out (No)

[Ruri, Nene]:

Getting ready for the night of nights  
The night of nights, alright

[Kogenta]:

Don't panic

[Bannai]:

Panic!

[Toubee]:

Now do we have to dress up for the prom?

[Namazubou]:

Dude, I don't think we have a choice

[Anji]:

Yeah it's the night of all nights  
Gotta look just right

[Kuradayuu]:

Dressing to impress the boys

[Bannai]:

Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?

[Namazubou]:

Where's the mirror?

[Kogenta, Toubee]:

I think this tux is too baggy  
Too tight, it makes me look weird.

[Anji, Kuradayuu, Ruri, Nene]:

Should I go movie star glamorous, sassy or sweet?

[Ruri]:

Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me

[Male shikigamis]:

It's the night of our nightmares

[Female shikigamis]:

It's the night of our dreams

[Male shikigamis]:

It's too late to back out of it.

[Female shikigamis]:

Hey, makeovers, massages.

[Male shikigamis]:

Don't know what a corsage is.

[Female shikigamis]:

Been waiting all our lives for this.

[Female shikigamis]:

It's gonna be a night

[Male shikigamis]:

Can't wait

[Female shikigamis]:

To remember

[Male shikigamis]:

Aw, man

[Female shikigamis]:

Come on now, big fun (Alright)  
It's gonna be the night

[Male shikigamis]:

I guess

[Female shikigamis]:

To last forever

[Male shikigamis]:

Lucky us

[Anji, Kuradayuu, Ruri, Nene]:

We'll never ever ever forget

[Ruri]:

Gettin Ready, Get, Gettin Ready  
Gettin Ready, Get, Gettin Ready

[Kogenta to Onishiba]:

Hey, you been in there an hour man

[Horin]:

So, what should I do with my hair?

[Onishiba]:

Where's my shaver?

[Horin]:

Ooh, I love it.

[Onishiba]:

I look like a waiter.

[Horin]:

Should I fluff it?  
It's get later already should be there.

[Kogenta, Bannai, Toubee, Namazubou]:

Her mother opens the door, I'm shakin inside

[Anji, Kuradayuu, Ruri, Nene]:

He's here, it's time, the hour's arrived.

[Kogenta, Bannai, Toubee, Namazubou]:

Don't know why, her father's staring me down

[Anji, Kuradayuu, Ruri, Nene]:

Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out.

[Kogenta, Bannai, Toubee, Namazubou]:

Then something changes my world  
The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes

[Anji, Kuradayuu, Ruri, Nene]:

It's gonna be a night

[Kogenta, Bannai, Toubee, Namazubou]:

Oh, yeah!

[Anji, Kuradayuu, Ruri, Nene]:

To remember

[Kogenta, Bannai, Toubee, Namazubou]:

That's for sure

[Anji, Kuradayuu, Ruri, Nene]:

Come on now, big fun

[Kogenta, Bannai, Toubee, Namazubou]:

Alright!

[Anji, Kuradayuu, Ruri, Nene]:

It's gonna be the night

[Kogenta, Bannai, Toubee, Namazubou]:

Yeah, tonight

[Anji, Kuradayuu, Ruri, Nene]:

To last forever

[Kogenta, Bannai, Toubee, Namazubou]:

Forever more

[Kogenta, Bannai, Toubee, Namazubou, Anji, Kuradayuu, Ruri, Nene]:

We'll never ever ever forget.

[Shikigamis dance on stage until Onishiba and Horin make their appearance]

[Male shikigamis to Horin]:

Who's that girl? (She's so fine)

[Female shikigamis to Onishiba]:

Who's that guy? (I don't recognize)

[Male shikigamis to Horin]:

Who's that girl? (She looks so good, yeah)

[All shikigamis]:

You'll never really notice, but you probably should

[Kogenta, Onishiba, Toubee]:

Big fun, on the night of nights

[Female shikigamis]:

Alright

[Kogenta, Onishiba, Toubee]:

The night of nights, tonight

[All shikigamis]:

Let's dance

[Kogenta, Onishiba, Toubee]:

On the night of nights  
You know we're gonna do it right

[All shikigamis]:

It's gonna be a night to remember  
It's gonna be the night to last forever  
It's gonna be a night to remember  
It's gonna be the night to last forever  
(Last forever)

[Female shikigamis]:

It's gonna be our night

[Male shikigamis]:

You know it

[Female shikigamis]:

To remember

[Male shikigamis]:

All time

[Female shikigamis]:

Come on now

[Male shikigamis]:

Big fun

[Female shikigamis]:

It's gonna be the night

[Male shikigamis]:

Love it

[Female shikigamis]:

To last forever

[Male shikigamis]:

The rest of our lives

[All shikigamis]:

We'll never ever ever forget

[All shikigamis]:

It's gonna be our night (Oh yeah)  
All together (Say it loud)  
Come on now, everyone (That's right)  
It's gonna be a night (Yeah tonight)  
To remember (Hear the crowd)  
And never ever ever never ever ever never ever never ever ever forget!


End file.
